


Learning

by jeleania



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Getting to know you, M/M, add more tags later, eventual Jackrabbit, more characters to be added as they come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's months after Pitch ruined Easter when the Guardians realize that there's a lot they don't know about their newest member.</p><p>Time to start fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

 

* * *

 

 

 

++++++++++++

the New Years party - resolve

++++++++++++

 

Trying not to fidget, Jack slowly walked down the oddly quiet halls of the Workshop. Before him loomed large doors, a dull roar of noise emanating through the wood slabs. He was a bit late, but wasn't that fashionable with these things? Or was that for something else? Oh, he wished he had a better idea what he was doing...

 

Taking a careful but bracing breath, the winter spirit smoothed down the embroidered sleeveless doublet over a simple if elegant white shirt and adjusted the knee-length cloak on his shoulders. He'd taken the time to dress up for the occasion, pulling out nice if seldom worn clothing to replace his usual tattered pants and comfortable hoodie. Not that these were uncomfortable, he'd made them after all and wasn't going to be stuck wearing something that itched or chafed for hours on end. Decided he'd been dallying enough - he was the Guardian of Fun for goodness sake! - Jack reached out and pulled open the door.

 

A wave of light and noise dazzled him as he slipped inside the large room, blue eyes widening in shock. So many people...

 

It was North's New Years bash, a party to end all parties, and it was a point of acclaim to be invited. So just about everyone who was anyone was there, dressed in their best and rubbing elbows and gossiping. The Workshop's cooks and brewers all outdid themselves, serving a seemingly unending array of foods and drinks on the banquet tables along the side of the room. Vegetarian, meat-lovers, sweet, savory, spicy, bland - it was all there and delicious. The drinks were equally plentiful in both alcoholic and virgin varieties. There were squabbles and whispered secrets, laughter and teasing, bellows and murmurs, everyone relaxing to chat in their own way with others they seldom had the chance to see.

 

All save one winter spirit newly arrived and pressed back against the main doors of the room.

 

Jack desperately wished his staff wasn't locked away in the coat room with all the other weapons right now, he very much wanted something to cling to. He huddled against the solid wood behind him, wishing it would swallow him up. A sudden burst of cackling somewhere to his right made him flinch, gaze flicking frantically around the mob of beings pressed around him.

 

There were so many, too many.

 

He felt like he couldn't breathe, heart pounding too fast and lungs tight in his chest.

 

Panicked blue orbs bounced upward, the lithe body perking up at the sight of possible sanctuary. As quick as he could - which was quite fast, thank you very much - Jack darted up into the rafters high above the crowd of party-goers. Finding a shadowed nook where two support beams met, he huddled back into the space, legs tucked up into his chest. Shaking hands clapped over his ears, trying to block out some of the cacophony of sound before he remembered the hood on his cloak - he was quite fond of hoods and had them on almost all of his clothing. Tugging it upward, he curled into a tighter ball and tried to breathe, feeling like a vice was squeezing around his ribs tighter and tighter -

 

A touch on his hand had him jerking back with a breathless squeak.

 

Baby Tooth hovered in front of him, little face furrowed with concern. In her bird-like chirps and whistles he'd learned to understand, she asked,  _"Jack? Are you alright?"_

"Baby Tooth! Hi! Hi I'm - I'm fine. Just fine. Everything's fine. Heh heh heh." Swallowing down the slightly hysterical laughter trying to climb out of his throat, he clamped his mouth closed. Clenching his shaking hands, he forced himself to uncurl from his foetal position and tried to smile reassuringly.

 

From her skeptical expression, he figured it didn't look too convincing.

 

Looking for something to distract her, Jack glanced around, wide eyes landing on the swarm below. He couldn't help shuddering and trying to meld himself with the wood against his back. Wood was nice, it was solid and steady, it didn't expect things from him like conversation or social graces or even words at all. Oh, he wanted his staff right now...

 

  
_"There's a lot of guests, aren't there."_  The little bird-like being commented, worriedly eyeing the too-pale features and fast panicky breathing. She didn't have the nose of say Bunnymund, but Baby Tooth could practically taste the terror her friend-brother-King was radiating. If Pitch bothered to attend these sorts of gatherings, he'd find a feast in Jack right now.

 

"Yeah, l-lot of people," Jack absently replied, biting his lips nervously and unconsciously wrapping his arms around his torso seeking comfort. "I - I didn't expect - th-this many..."

 

Baby Tooth nodded, marking the unusual stutter as a sign of just how unnerved the winter spirit was feeling. She was surprised he was containing his powers as much as he was, there was only a bit of frost on the rafter he was perched on. Then again, she suspected he was either bundling it up to not cause a disturbance or it was trickling out to make one hell of a blizzard outside.

 

Wanting to give him something else to focus on, the little feathered being drifted upward and stroked his cheek soothingly. Wide blue eyes tore themselves from the throng, a bit of the fear in them easing as he lightly leaned his face into the caress. Smiling softly, she crooned,  _"You're used to being alone, aren't you."_

Swallowing with a dry throat, he whispered, "Yeah. No - no one ever in-invited me to something like - like this. I - I didn't think so many would be h-here." Something heartbreaking crept into his expression, gentle awe and stunned gratitude as he murmured in wonder. "But North, he - he invited me. A real invitation, one of those fancy cards, all glided and with swirly writing. A real invitation, because he - he actually wanted me to come here..."

 

Baby Tooth suspected that invitation, a piece of card stock that actually wasn't especially fancy, would be treasured by Jack for the rest of his days, probably tucked away with his most precious of valuables. It made her want to cry or curse or rage - oh how neglected her Jack had been. 

 

And how desperate for companionship he still was.

 

Needing to think of something else before she got angry, Baby Tooth's heterochromatic gaze landed on one of the banquet tables.  _"Do you want something to eat? The cooks go all out at this party."_

Broken from his wandering happy thoughts, the winter spirit peered down at the masses only to swallow hard as his stomach gave a lurch. "I - I don't -"

 

Seeing the problem, she was quick to offer,  _"I'll go get something for you. Anything you really want? Or don't want?"_

Nodding slowly, Jack ran the pads of his fingers along the embroidery on his doublet's hem. Licking his lips, he answered, "No - nothing with meat. I don't eat - eat things with faces. Unless it's fish or bugs. But I don't think fish have brains much less souls, and bugs are just - yeah. Vegetarian stuff mostly."

 

She couldn't help teasing him a little.  _"Bugs, Jack? Are you going to start singing Hakuna Matata?"_

Giving her a playful glower with a smile tugging his lips, he scolded, "Hey, don't bash it until you've tried it. Fried locusts are really good, and then there's the chocolate covered grasshoppers and stewed grubs. Good source of protein."

 

  
_"I'll leave the insects to you."_  She pulled an over-exaggerated disgusted face, inwardly cheering when it scored a chuckle from her friend-brother-King. A fond smile on her face, Baby Tooth chirped,  _"I'll be back in a jiffy."_

Darting down toward the sea of beings, the helper on a mission dodged around heads and gesticulating hands. It didn't take long to find some of her sisters-kin and recruit them with a simple  _"Jack and I need your help."_  Once at one of the banquet tables, she gave out assignments and hovered over them all, overseeing the placement of items onto a plate and vetoing some of the offerings.

 

* * *

 

Bunnymund had narrowly avoided the ensnaring grasp of several nymphs by making some excuse about getting food. Reminding himself to avoid that gaggle of females the rest of the night, he meandered toward a table that would have been groaning under the weight of all the goodies piled on it if it hadn't been yeti made. Their crazy fur indecipherable language and somewhat gruff manner aside, it had to be admitted that the workers of the Workshop were darn fine craftsmen and -women. He winced at a particularly high-pitched squeal rising above the hubbub of the rabble, his head and ears dully aching from all the noise, one of the main reasons he didn't attend many of these large gatherings. But, he had a responsibility as a Guardian to be here, so he'd bear it.

 

Speaking of Guardians... The Pooka took a moment to turn in a circle and scan the crowd, using his height to his advantage to survey the area. There was North in a heavily embroidered Russian zhilet vest chatting boisterously with some Scandinavian spirits, mugs full of strong drink and much expansive gesturing - there was a clear space around them to evade any flying alcohol. Sandy, who had shifted his sand into a posh suit complete with a top-hat, was doing his brand of charades with a group of river nymphs, the females giggling merrily at his antics - the kinda-retired Wishing Star had always been popular with the ladies. Tooth was ... ah, there she was, a bit tipsy in a light-weight sari-like wrap with gold jewelry and gossiping with some Latin American beings. But their newest member was nowhere to be seen.

 

Adjusting the over-the-shoulder drape of his great kilt, Bunny frowned more in concern than displeasure. It had been less than a year since Jack had taken the Guardian Oath, but in those months, the Pooka had to admit he'd learned a good bit about the real Jack Frost. Now, he was sure there was much more to be discovered, as it turned out the winter spirit was like an iceberg - one only saw the tip-top layer with so much more hidden underwater. The white-haired teen - and despite his centuries of spirithood, he still looked like a youngster and probably always would - had proven to be caring and eager to please, arriving to their every meeting on time and attentive to whatever they had to say. Oh, there were still teasing verbal jabs and little pranks, but overall, Bunny had found he had been wrong.

 

Bunnymund had been wrong, and he needed to fix that.

 

Jack had been excited about the party and promised to attend, and one thing they all had learned was that unless something drastic happened, Jack Frost kept his word.

 

So where was he?

 

A flash of dark blue had the lagomorph turning, a bit disappointed to not find the mischievous spirit smirking at him. But it wasn't a complete loss, for there was the little tooth fairy who was attached to the winter being. He made his way toward her position over one of the banquet tables, curiously noting that her feathers were more blue than her sisters fluttering around at her commands and was she a bit bigger than them too? Mentally shrugging the matter off, he reached the table and spoke, "Hey, aren't you the little shelia who lives with Jack?"

 

Baby Tooth whirled around to find the Pooka watching her with a quirked eyebrow. Slowing her speech and trying to modulate the pitch to not hurt his ears, she greeted,  _"Hello, Bunny. Yes, I'm Baby Tooth."_

"Baby Tooth, that's right." Thankful she was polite enough to attempt to spare his heightened hearing, Bunny asked, "Have you seen Jack? I thought you were usually with him."

 

Fidgeting a bit as she doubted her friend-brother-King wanted his... less than hale condition to be shared - she had picked up on Jack's habit of keeping his hurts close to his chest - Baby Tooth carefully answered,  _"He's here. But he... he's not used to crowds like this."_

Understanding hitting the Pooka, he nodded his head as he glanced around. "Hm, we should have thought of that. Frostbite's spent most of past three centuries pretty solitary. This shindig is a bit much for the first real public gathering." An unpleasant thought sprouting in his mind, he pinned serious green eyes to the little feathered being's. "Please tell me he isn't cowering in a corner somewhere having a panic attack."

 

Wincing, Baby Tooth answered,  _"Well, not quite. Not a full blown one anyways. But the hiding part is true."_

"Strewth," Bunny sighed as he ran a hand over his ears. Reaching a decision, he leaned closer and jerked his head toward the staircase at the end of the room leading to the upper floors. "Look, if he needs somewhere quiet, take him to the study I usually use. I don't mind, goodness knows I like breaks from this madness, and I won't begrudge him a sanctuary."

 

The blue helper visibly cheering up at the offer, she smiled at him.  _"Thank you, Bunny. I'll get him over there soon."_  Seeing Jack's plate had a decent amount of food - she kinda doubted he'd be able to eat much of it with how wound up he was right now, but hopefully she could coax some of it into him, he didn't eat near enough as far as she was concerned - Baby Tooth said her farewells and directed her sisters-kin to lifting the dish of food, guiding them up into the shadowy rafters.

 

* * *

 

Jack had gone back into his huddled ball, overwhelmed gaze staring at the press of beings beneath him in something like dull horror. He perked up a bit at the sight of Baby Tooth and companions, putting his legs back onto the support beam to act as an impromptu table. Greeting each of the girls, he nibbled idly on a vegetable fritter as Baby Tooth and her sisters perched on him. Listening to their chattering and adding in a comment here or there, he felt some of the anxiety - only in his head would admit it was panic - ease. They wouldn't ask him to be anything other than himself and he was incredibly thankful for that right now.

 

Watching as her friend-brother-King relaxed in small increments, Baby Tooth sighed discreetly in relief. Now, to get him somewhere quiet and free of people.  _"Jack, why don't we go somewhere quieter? There's a study nearby we can use."_

Fiddling with his shirt cuff, Jack shot uneasy little glances at the masses. "I'm supposed to be attending the party..."

 

  
_"You'll still be here."_  Baby Tooth reassured, her sisters-kin nodding along.  _"You'll just be in a quiet area. And when you're ready, we can come back out here and talk to some people on the fringes of the party. Or one or two can join you in the hall outside the study. North and the others won't mind."_

The thought of a place away from all this noise and color was very tempting, his frazzled nerves making him twitch and tremble even with the distractions of the girls and food. Giving a sigh, Jack nodded, "Okay, lead the way."

 

Shaking fingers carefully balancing the half-full plate, the winter spirit darted from one support beam to the next, praying he wouldn't be noticed. Baby Tooth and her fellows moved with him in a comforting flock, warbling encouragement and promises of being nearly there. It looked like they were safe, only the last few meters to the landing at the top of the staircase left before he reached safety. Gathering his courage, Jack flitted out into the open space, dashing above party-goers' heads with haste.

 

"Jack, there you are!" Tooth exclaimed happily, appearing in his path with a welcoming smile. Before he could say anything, she had a deceptively strong hand around his forearm and started to tow him toward a knot of spirits. Not seeing his terror-filled eyes or pale face, she babbled, "Oh, I want you to meet some friends. They'll love you, and - Ow!"

 

Paying more attention than their mother-Queen, the green-teal girls darted forward, a few of them attacking her restraining limb with sharp hummingbird-like beak-noses while the rest chattered in front of her face. As soon as her grip was loosened, they doubled their distracting actions, herding her away as Baby Tooth and her friend-brother-King fled.

 

Pulse loud in his ears and cold cold cold with terror, Jack barely noticed that he had reached the study, kicking the door securely closed between him and the rest of the world. They had nearly - there had been - talking - facing them - no no nononono

 

A worriedly hovering Baby Tooth saw the snow-white face - much paler than the usual shade - turn a nasty green-gray, her friend-brother-King dropping the plate he'd been clenching to clap a hand to his mouth. Acting fast, she found a waste-basket and dragged it toward him, shrilly trilling to get his attention. Thankfully, Jack heard her through his terrified daze and got there in time to sick up in the container rather than the nice rug. Unfortunately, things didn't get better after he had emptied his stomach, Jack crawling away shaking like a leaf and panting for air. Feeling helpless, she followed as he tucked himself under a desk, huddling into the darkness with his hands curled over his head, whimpering and sobbing in sheer unadulterated panic. Crooning softly, she tried to calm him to little avail.

 

The sound of the door opening had the little helper whirling around, a whine of terror signaling the winter spirit had also noticed someone entering. Baby Tooth found North paused just inside the room, brow furrowed and stance wary. She hovered uncertainly, moving toward him then back to Jack, not wanting to leave him alone in his distressed state.

 

* * *

 

The Russian man closed the door behind him, taking in the space empty of the Pooka he'd been looking for but obviously occupied. There was a dropped plate on the floor, a faint unpleasant smell from an out-of-place trash can, and the blue gleam of feathers at the footwell of a desk. Cautiously moving closer, he recognized the little helper as Jack's friend Baby Tooth, flitting in front of a shadow-hidden bundle bearing familiar pale bare toes. Kneeling down, he softly enquired, "Jack?"

 

A frightened whimper that tore at his heart was the reply, that and the boy - because he truly was so young despite his long years - cringing further back into the dark. Listening to the gasping sobs and making out the shaking of the limbs, the toymaker realized what he was seeing. Shifting so he wasn't blocking the footwell, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on a foot, ignoring the flinch as he smoothed his thumb back and forth. "Shh, you're alright, Jack. You're safe here, дорогой мальчик. It's alright, shh, it's alright."

 

He continued to murmur a soothing mix of English and Russian, ready to sit here all night if that was what it took to calm Jack.

 

The door opened again, North and Baby Tooth turning their eyes to the newcomer while a panic-blind Jack made a little noise of a small hurt animal. Bunny took two steps closer, squinted and sniffed the air, then said, "I'm going to get Sandy" before marching back out.

 

Grim determination fueling him, the Pooka stood on the stairs and scanned for the dream-weaver. Finding a befeathered queen at the foot of the staircase, he bound down and caught her arm. "Tooth, have you seen Sandy?"

 

Violet eyes blinked as she answered, "No, not in a little while." Seeing the seriousness of the situation in the worry hidden in those eyes and the tension of strong muscles, Tooth felt the last of the alcohol in her system burn away into the clarity of battle. "What's wrong, Aster? What happened?"

 

Giving her a distracted glance, Bunny absently answered, "We have to find Sandy, he's needed."

 

"I'll help. I've got this side of the room." She volunteered, already hovering higher.

 

"Get him to the green study if you find him and have one of your girls fetch me." Bunny called after her, getting a wave of acknowledgement before striding into the mob to perform his own search. He paid little mind to the startled looks he got, not caring right now about the message he may be sending with his glower and steely air. Spotting swirling golden sand near one wall, the Pooka proceeded to elbow his way through the horde until he clapped a hand on the little man's shoulder. "Sandy, c'mon. Need your help."

 

Seeing the worry behind the formidable expression, the Wishing Star nodded and followed in the Pooka's wake, not bothering to excuse himself from his admirers. Something bad had happened, and he had the uneasy feeling it had to do with a certain winter spirit he'd been keeping an eye out for all night. Absently fingering a sand-whip he'd formed, he floated along behind the snarling lagomorph and wondered what was waiting for them.

 

Tooth had heard Bunny's snarls of "Outta my way!" and "Move it now!", spotting a frowning Sandy trailing after him as they cut through the crush of magical beings. Quickly reaching the staircase, she followed to the green study - one of several comfortable rooms scattered about the Workshop often only differentiated by color scheme or the variety of books and knickknacks - to find North talking softly to someone hiding under a desk. Seeing the flash of blue feathers, she gasped softly as the identity of the panic-stricken individual came to her.

 

"Sandy, knock him out. Gentle-like." Bunny gestured to the huddled form.

 

The sleep-bringer nodded as he drifted forward, crafting a thin wisp of dreamsand. Moving slow and careful, he eased it past shielding arms and brushed it against weeping eyes. Gentle, ever so gentle, he coaxed the child - everyone was a child compared to him in age - toward a calm slumber, soothing away the terror and watching as the lean form slowly relaxed. Once sure the winter spirit was under, he gave a nod to North, keeping part of his attention on the peaceful sleeping form as it was delicately scooped up into strong arms.

 

North took a seat on the sofa, resting Jack's head on his thigh as he ran a hand over the teen's arm. It pained him to see tears on the lavender-flushed face, fishing out a handkerchief to blot them away.

 

Baby Tooth snuggled against her friend-brother-King's neck, crooning softly and petting his skin. She turned her attention elsewhere when her mother-creator whispered, "Baby Tooth, can you tell us what happened?"

 

Shifting on his hind-paws, Bunny flicked his worried gaze between the changing expressions on the Tooth Queen's face and the sleeping winter spirit, hints of unease still visible on the pale features and slight tension in long limbs.

 

Trying not to let her voice quiver too much, Tooth translated for her fellow Guardians. "She - she says Jack felt completely overwhelmed by how many people are at the party. He was terrified of having to interact with them since he's not used to dealing with others, especially this many. He couldn't even go down and get some food, too scared to leave the rafters. Bunny offered him the room through Baby Tooth, but I - " She paused to wipe away a traitorous tear trying to escape down her cheek. " - I didn't realize anything was wrong, I tried to get him to talk to a group. The girls chased me away, but it had pushed Jack over the edge into full blown panic. He got here, threw up, and broke down." Reaching out to stroke one cool cheek, she softly wailed, "Oh, sweet tooth, I'm so sorry."

 

"We shoulda thought of this," Bunny chastised, not sure if he was talking to himself or the others. "He's never been to a gathering like this. Everyone's practically ostracized him, it's no surprise he doesn't know how to react to a mess like this thing always is."

 

Rallying as she pushed away her distress and guilt, Tooth suggested, "Maybe we should have smaller gatherings throughout the year, even just the five of us, so Jack can get used to being around people before next New Years."

 

"Good idea." North replied, thoughtfully running his fingers through his beard as he gazed down at their newest member. "Also, we need to spend more time with him. Let him know he's welcome. Barely see him here when he visits, but yetis say he does."

 

Reaching a decision, Baby Tooth spoke up, knowing her mother-creator would share her words.  _"Jack wants to see all of you, but he knows everyone is busy. He doesn't want to bother anyone or get in the way, so he stays away. He's scared you'll get tired of him or not want him around if he visits too much or start hating him."_

Ears drooping in guilt and sorrow, Bunny winced at the sharp look the little feathered shelia gave her with her last remark. "Aye, I know. I don't actually hate the kid, I just didn't understand him before." Straightening up with a resolute nod, he continued, "But I know he's a good bloke, and despite what he thinks, I'd like him to visit, to get to really know him. So, if he don't feel comfortable coming to us, we'll have to go to him."

 

"Yes." Tooth agreed, sharing a look with Sandy. "My girls are getting better at holding down the fort at the Palace, I can spare more time to devote to Jack. Maybe we can set up something so my girls can direct you to him, Bunny, North. I know both of you will have a hard time tracking him."

 

"True," Bunny nodded. "I can only find him if he's on the ground or up a tree, connected to the earth ya know. But, if I slip him a talisman, I'll be able to locate him anywhere. It'll double as a key to the Warren and distress signal too."

 

The other three shared startled glances, not even they had such a object given to them by the Pooka.

 

Moving the conversation onward, North spoke up, "Jack has room here, same as all of you. Personal, made just for him, so he can have home here -" Frowning, he looked down at the little helper. "Baby Tooth, does Jack have home? Place of his own?"

 

With a little shrug, she explained,  _"I don't think so. We haven't gone to Antarctica since I can't stand the cold there yet, but Jack travels all around the world all the time to do winter duties. He likes Burgess, but it's mostly the lake he's fond of since his old village was there. He has caves and hidey-holes where he stores things, Jack has made or collected lots of stuff, but he doesn't really seem to have a home."_

Thinking over what had been said, Bunny asked in confusion, "Wait, winter duties? I thought his territory was Burgess. And are you talking about frost and ice or is he making snow too?"

 

Wondering where the Pooka was going with this, Tooth translated, "She says snow too, from flurries to full snowstorms. He also directs spirites and other winter spirits in their work. And he just likes Burgess, it's not his territory. What do you mean, Aster?"

 

Crossing his arms, the lagomorph lectured, "Most nature spirits have territories they govern, areas their powers are the strongest. They seldom leave those places, hibernating during their off-seasons. Are you saying that Jack is working both Northern and Southern Winter? That he's - he's ordering other winter spirits around, and they're listening without much fuss?" Getting a nod from Baby Tooth, he leaned back as his thoughts filled in the pieces, surprised by the picture they were showing him.

 

Sandy straightened in shock, an exclamation point of sand forming above him as he looked down at the being whose dreams he was watching over. Quickly pulling himself together, he waved to get the others' attention before forming a circle divided in four parts, a snowflake a flower a sun with a stalk of wheat and a maple leaf in the quadrants. 

 

"The four seasons," Tooth guessed. 

 

Nodding, the dream-weaver pulled out the snowflake representing Winter, made an equals sign, and had a miniature of Jack with staff on the other side.

 

"You are saying Jack is the Winter Seasonal." North slowly said, bushy brows raised high.

 

"It makes sense," Bunny added, looking at the white-haired teen with a mix of bafflement and cautious respect. "His power levels, his not needing to hibernate, all these other little hints. Damn, and I griped at him about responsibility." He scowled as he tagged on. "Though, I still want to know what the hell that blizzard in sixty-eight was about."

 

Giving an arch look, the Tooth Queen chided, "Aster, if he's the Winter Seasonal, then there must have been a reason for it. Have you bothered to ask him?"

 

Deflating, the Pooka replied, "No, don't know how to bring it up. He's so flight-shy sometimes, like if I say the wrong thing, he'll get flustered and run away. Blast, I've only myself to blame."

 

"In a way, we both added to his isolation, my friend," North wearily stated, adjusting the rich blue cloak on the teen's shoulders. "You held a grudge and picked fights with him, but I pushed him away. All those break-in attempts, they were a child seeking attention, looking for someone to care even a bit about him. I coaxed the story out of Phil - Jack's been trying to sneak in since his second decade. At first, the yeti took it seriously and would throw him out, I thought he was a problem, a threat, and told them to treat intrusions as such. After a while, it became a game between them, but something changed that. Phil wouldn't say what, but I got the impression that something bad happened to Jack, something worried the yeti to the point they became protective and welcoming of him rather than chasing him away. I fear to learn what that was."

 

The group was quiet, thinking over all they had learned both this night and the months of having Jack with them. How little they really knew bothered them all.

 

Bunnymund broke the silence. "Well, we can't change the past, but we can do better now and in the future. We'll make time for Frostbite, approach him and get to know him and let him know we care about him. Jackie deserves that much at the very least." With a firm nod and ignoring the surprised looks from his old friends, he turned back toward the door. "Now, North, get him to bed. Sandy, you best go with, keep Jackie resting calm-like. Tooth, let's go handle crowd control. All five Guardians disappearing in the middle of a party, three looking really grim, people probably think something's seriously wrong."

 

"Oh dear, you're right." Fluttering into the air, Tooth adjusted the chains around her neck as she moved up next to the Pooka. "What shall we say?"

 

"The truth, but vague." was the lagomorph's reply. "Jack was doing his duties when an incident occurred. He needed assistance, we gave it, the matter's been taken care of, and he'll make a full recovery."

 

Trying not to smile, she replied, "That makes it sound like he got hurt in a fight, so couldn't join everyone outside, and is healing up in the infirmary."

 

"If that's what they want to think, we'll let them." Sly humor glinting in green eyes, the Pooka gave her a sidelong look. "And if it improves their opinion of Jack, well, that's a nice side effect."

 

Pushing down her amusement, the Tooth Queen put on a calm expression and followed him back out into the party. Nearly at the bottom of the stairs, Aster stopped her and took her hands.

 

"We're having a very serious conversation." He lowly said.

 

"Yes, we are." Tooth nodded, keeping her face serious.

 

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, and not just with this lot." Bunny continued, seeing the trace of laughter slip out of her eyes.

 

"But we'll make do." A firm set to her lips, the Queen answered.

 

Placing a reassuring hand that was only part for show on her shoulder, the Pooka affirmed in a slightly loud volume, "Jack will be fine, North's getting him settled and Sandy will make sure he rests. We'll do what we can so this doesn't happen again."

 

Reaching up to squeeze his furry wrist, Tooth nodded. "It'll be alright. We'll make sure of it."

 

Exchanging nods, the pair let each other go, turned, and moved into the horde. North soon joined them, all three Guardians giving the same vague story and firm reassurances. With the guests satisfied that some cataclysm hadn't occurred and the newest Guardian had a very good and honorable reason for not being present, the party came to an end in the early hours of the morning.

 

And so, a new year began.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

++++++++++++

morning after the party

++++++++++++

 

Jack woke slowly, blinking to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up, he looked around, noting it seemed more personalized than the last time he'd used one of the guest rooms. The walls were soft cream but the wardrobe and bookcase were decorated with carvings of winter designs, snowflakes and sled rides and snowmen. The bed he was laying on was nicer too, even if it wasn't really his style. He couldn't remember the last time he slept on a bed, much less one with a mattress like this. Lounging with Jamie while watching movies in the boy's room didn't count, even if they dozed off.

 

  
_"Good morning,"_  Baby Tooth greeted, floating over from a little nest resting beside his pillow.  _"Sleep well?"_

"Yeah, did you?" Getting a nod from his small friend, the winter spirit smiled and carefully stretched. While his arms were over his head, a knock sounded on the door before it swung open, the large bulk of the host striding inside.

 

"Ah, good, you are awake." North grinned as he walked around the bed to sit in a sturdy chair. "Feeling better I hope?"

 

"I'm fine," Jack responded, not wanting to talk about his little episode the previous night. He vaguely remembered a Russian rumble trying to calm him down.

 

Nodding, the man let his smile fade away as he leaned earnestly forward. "Jack, I am sorry. I should have guessed that you would not be comfortable around so many people. You have been alone long time, partially my fault, and I should have remembered this. I hope you can forgive me in time."

 

Feeling himself blush frost on his cheeks, Jack waved a hand. "No, it's fine, North, really. Nothing to forgive -"

 

"Yes there is. And I will earn that forgiveness." Having said his piece even though he could see the boy didn't agree with him, North clapped his hands on his knees and leaned back to gesture at the space around them. "Now, how to do you like your room?"

 

"It's nice I g -" Then the words computed in his brain, making his eyes widen. "Wait, mine?"

 

"Of course. Have room for all the Guardians here. No need to have friends, have family, sleep in guest room. Bah, not good enough for them." Inwardly amused yet sad at the stunned look on the winter spirit's face, the Russian continued. "Haven't done too much with it. Wanted to let you personalize. Paint the walls however you wish. Rugs and even different furniture. Have own bathroom and even balcony for easy access. And is cooler than rest of Workshop to be more comfortable, that is good, yes? That is colder here?"

 

Shaking himself from his stupor, Jack stammered, "Ah - y-yeah, colder is good. Temperature's fine in here. I - this - you shouldn't have -"

 

Reaching over to rest a large yet gentle hand on a blanket covered shin, North smiled softly. "I wanted to, Jack. You are always welcome here, wanted you to have safe place to rest when you wish to. Is my gift to you." Patting the leg, he shifted back again. "Was going to give it to you for Christmas, but you were not here. Not that I am upset."

 

"Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to give everyone a white Christmas. And I promised Jamie I would play with him Christmas day so..."

 

"Thought it was something like that." Absently scratching at his whiskers, North idly suggested, "Maybe next year, you can ride with me in sleigh for deliveries. Can make white Christmas that way, if you want."

 

Touched by the idea yet unsure if the man would still want him around by the time the holiday rolled around, Jack hedged, "I'll think about it, thanks."

 

Before the Russian could jump to the next subject, another knock came and Phil bustled in with a basket full of stuff, giving a gruff  **"Morning, Jack."**

"Morning, Phil." He returned, trying not to smirk as North grumbled under his breath about how the yeti knocked for Jack but never for him. "You guys have a fun party last night?"

 

  
**"You wouldn't believe how many of them are hungover right now."**  The yeti grumbled, briskly yet carefully nudging the teen to his knees and helping him removed the nice linen shirt from last night's outfit he'd ended up sleeping in. The vest and cloak were both already draped over a chair next to his staff.

 

"боже мой, what is that? When did that happen?" North exclaimed in shock at the thick layer of gauze wrapped around the white-haired young man's middle.

 

"Ah..." Jack only resisted squirming knowing that the yeti would (gently) cuff him upside the head if he moved. He glanced at Phil, who was no help in distracting his boss as he steadily unwrapped the bandages. Studying the blanket beneath his knees, he licked his lips before answering, "Well, I got in - in a scuffle, I guess. Day before yesterday."

 

  
**"Two dozen to one isn't a scuffle, Jack."**  Phil threw in, ignoring the nasty look the teen gave him.  **"Bend forward a bit. Hm... Good, no sign of infection. Hold still, this will sting."**

Hissing in a breath as careful fingers set to work cleaning his wounds then applying a new layer of salve, Jack blinked back reflexive tears from the pain. Wanting a distraction, he decided to continue his explanation even though he knew he might let more slip in his less than comfortable state. "There was this - " Hiss "this group of goblins that came through the Fae Gates. Not the little type, but good six footers, closer to orcs in the bloodlines and -" Grunt "and attitude. These things liked eating flesh, human preferably. The young - fuck, that hurts! - the younger the better. Tender or something. Any-anyways, they were targeting this - this village, rural area, north - " Another sharp intake of breath that wasn't a gasp thank you very much. " northern Scotland. I - I keep track of fae coming through the Gates, part of my duties. So when - " He would deny that he had whimpered if asked. " when they started p-pillaging this place, I wasn't going to stand around and let - let them hurt anyone. K-Killed - shit, careful, Phil! - I took all of them down, but, well, you can see they - they a few hits in."

 

By the deep gouges in Jack's back and long shallower slices curving around his left side along with dark bruises over most of the rest of his torso, 'a few hits' seemed an understatement. North whistled softly before saying, "Well done. Will there be any trouble? With the Fae Courts for killing their own?"

 

Jack shook his head side to side, trying not to move the rest of his body too much - well, no more than the faint trembling he knew he was doing in reaction to the pain. Blinking sweat - it was sweat, not tears, he swore it - from his eyes, he answered, "Naw, the Courts know - know every fae who s-steps through the Gates to this realm have - have to abide by the Treaty. Those guys - I think they were all guys, kinda hard to tell - they broke it by attacking humans -"

 

  
**"Lift your arms and stay still."**  Phil interrupted, nudging the winter spirit's arms to about shoulder height. He reached for the fresh bandages and started to wind them around the gauze pads taped in place.

 

Clenching his elbows, Jack rested his forehead on his forearms as he continued. "They broke the -" HIss "broke the Treaty. And -" He tried to bite off a moan as the strips of cloth wrapped tight. He was grateful that North's large hands came under his arms to help support his shaking limbs. "- e-everyone knows they broke it. B-breaking it leaves you a-at the m-mercy of -" Bite his lip hard, nails digging into his skin. "- of the Seasonals and nature spirits. Th-the Courts have no - no right to - to protest. No worries, we're good."

 

  
**"Done."**  Phil announced. He helped the paler-than-normal teen into a baggier comfortable shirt and leaned him back against the mound of pillows North had made at the head of the bed. Giving messy white hair a quick ruffle to get a wobbly smile from Jack, he gathered his things and tromped back out. The yetis on kitchen duty should have a breakfast tray ready for Jack soon, the winter spirit needed the extra food to heal. Goodness knew if the yetis didn't take care of the brat, then no one would.

 

Once sure that Jack was comfortably settled with the blankets drawn up to his stomach, North pulled his chair closer and asked, "Do we need to get rid of the bodies?"

 

Shaking his head tiredly, Jack replied, "I ordered them tossed through the gate before I came here for Phil to patch me up. It should have been taken care of within the hour."

 

Seeing the teen starting to nod off, no doubt worn out by the discomfort and strain of the wound cleansing, North quietly got to his feet. "Rest, Jack. We can talk more later. And you can stay as long as you wish."

 

"Hmm..." was the winter spirit's response as he dozed off.

 

The door was gently shut behind a departing Russian man, his head full of new information to muse over and share with his fellow Guardians at breakfast.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

* * *


End file.
